


Stray

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Cats of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Catlad | Stray, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, I Tried, Other, POV Tim Drake, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Opinions & criticism are welcome.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle & Damian Wayne
Series: Cats of Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033803
Kudos: 42





	Stray

Gotham, city of the crazies, it gives and it takes. It’s my home. Cold and empty, warm, and frivolous. Order and chaos. The City of Darkness.

A Ten-year-old killing criminal in cold blood in a dark alley. Truly home sweet home. By the looks of it, these guys are Joker’s henchmen. What a truly magnificent night.

“You usually don’t murder in Gotham”

It’s unspoken law.

“It’s none of your business”

A child killing criminals, it’s my business. I can hear it calling my name.

“I’m not gonna snitch, however, this specifically calls for trouble”

Nobody wants to deal with Bats or court when murder is involved.

“Why should I listen to an imbecile in a cat costume?”

It’s called having manners.

“Because I know what I’m talking about”

Now he looks interested. Also bored. He can do both apparently.

“Tt”

“When in Rome, do as the Romans do, you know that saying?”

I think he’s planning to murder me. Oh well.

“Tt, of course, I know that saying, don’t patronize me”

So angry.

“So let’s hide the bodies and less dead bodies, next time, okay? It’s too early to deal with Bats or the other guys”

“Tt”

I thought it was going to be a one-time thing, apparently, fate had other plans, more interesting plans. At least I can check “hide dead bodies” off my list.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Soooo….?”

He really is gonna kill me.

“Tt”

“Careful with that sword of yours, they just moped the floor”

Great save, 10/10, the floor is more important than me.

“Why should I not kill your pathetic life?”

Wow, just wow. Rude.

“I can teach you some manners”

One strike, I dodged, if glares would kill, I would be more than dead.

“Shouldn’t be past your bedtime?”

Because he shouldn’t be here out of all places in Gotham, at 2.30 am.

“Tt, die, you imbecile!”

Not really creative.

“DAMIAN.”

Oh shit.

Batman.

I just wanted to steal jewelry.

“It was nice knowing ya”

Time to hide.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

He’s angry. Very angry.

“I was just doing my duty”

What duty?

“Your duty was to stay home, not run around with sword”

“Father-”

“I don’t want to hear it”

...father?

**.**

**.**

**.**

“A child has a name!”

“Tt, what do you want?”

“Nothing”

Where did that sword come from?

Oh, shi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hey gremlin, how’s house arrest?”

“Clearly not working”

So grumpy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I kept seeing him, defying rules given to him by BATMAN, sometimes I saw him in alleys, other times at the museums after midnight. Sometimes we quarreled, sometimes we did nothing. Sometimes I lost, other times I won.

Then Batman died.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Out of all the cat names, you chose Catlad?”

“Yes, what of it?”

Brat.

“It’s the worst name you could’ve chosen! Why not a Black cat or something of the sorts, why CATLAD?”

Is he seriously going there?

“Because I like it”

“You’re bad at naming”

Is he calling me uncreative? He really needs to learn manners.

“You need to learn manners, brat”

“Tt, Catlad strikes again, he strikes fear to his enemies, The Catlad! It sounds ridiculous”

“It sounds catchy, so point not taken”

“Tt”

“It’s good marketing, you’ll get it when you’re older”

“I’m not a child”

Of course not, just a mini grumpy old man.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Timmy, kitten, I found someone on the streets, get tea ready!”

“Of course, Ma!”

When I thought of someone, I didn’t think it was him.

…

“What happened?”

“He was walking around the alleys, he’s sick”

“Tt, I’m fine, let me go”

“Don’t even think about it, kitten, you’re gonna shower, we’ll get you some clean clothes, then you’ll drink your tea and you’re gonna spend the night here until the storm passes”

“I’m fi-fi-achoo”

“Bless you, gremlin”

…

“I’m gonna search for some clean clothes for him”

“You do that”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Tt, stop staring before I gauge your eyes out”

Chill.

“The great son of Batman gets sick”

“It’s not a laughing matter”

“No, it’s not, I’m very serious, you know-mmffuhahaha”

This whole thing is bizarre...I just can’t.

“You’re not gonna die of flu, are you?”

“Tt, of course not”

Thank god.

“I’m gonna hold you to that”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Call me Stray”

“What?”

“I’m gonna show you how to be a better cat”

“May the best cat win”

I’m gonna love this.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
